


【忍岳】温柔警官的无情杀手

by zoey_lee



Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey_lee/pseuds/zoey_lee





	【忍岳】温柔警官的无情杀手

昏暗的房间里，连窗都没有。如果不是那扇门的存在，仿佛都已经与世隔绝。房间里除了一张床之外，没有任何其他家具。床上的人全身赤裸，双手交叠在一起被举过头顶用毛巾绑在床头。双腿则被打开成M形，两边的脚踝分别被绑在床沿，形成一种极其羞耻的姿势。眼睛上蒙着的布条让他暂时失去了视觉，只能通过声音来知晓周围的情况。

那人一动不动，仿佛没有了气息一般，直到房间里突然响起了开门的声音，才微微动了动头。

“早安，岳人，睡得可好？”男人磁性的嗓音在耳边响起，床上的人却不为所动，又像死了一般。

“不说话？看来需要我帮你清醒一下。”男人坐到了床边，手指抚上了床上人的脸颊，轻轻摩挲着。

“忍足侑士，你私自关押犯人，身为警官是知法犯法。”床上的人终于开了口，声音却是咬牙切齿。

被叫作忍足侑士的男人轻蔑地笑了笑，“嗯？身为一个杀手，跟我说法，不觉得太可笑了么，岳人？”

向日岳人，曾经是日本最顶尖的杀手之一，代号“火猫”。可是一个月前，他却突然销声匿迹了。据说，他失踪前的最后一个任务目标是东京警视厅的忍足侑士警官。不过，一直到现在，忍足侑士依然平安地出现在公众的视野中，并且顺利解决了几个黑帮的案子。

因为被剥夺了视力的关系，岳人的其它知觉变得更加敏感。他听到有罐子被打开的声音，然后，乳首被涂抹上了凉凉的膏体，而后这种感觉又来到了分身处。

 

“你...给我涂了什么...”

“别怕，是让你舒服的东西。”

岳人虽然看不到，却可以想象说这话的忍足，脸上是带着何种邪魅的笑容。

 

凉意逐渐消失，取而代之的是不断升高的提问。忍足的手开始在自己身上游走，抚过脸颊又划过锁骨，在胸口停留了一会儿又来到腰腹处摩挲着。被他触碰到的地方好像食髓知味一般期待着更多的触碰。而被涂抹了药膏的那几处更是又痒又热，只想被碰碰，可忍足的手偏偏避开了那些地方。

“嗯……”因为手脚都被禁锢的关系，岳人无法动弹，只能扭动着上身磨蹭着床单，企图让自己舒服些，可这样只是隔靴搔痒，根本缓解不了万分之一。

“啧，都没怎么碰你，就硬得不行了呢……”忍足轻弹了一些岳人已经硬挺的分身，满意地看到床上的人浑身打了个激灵，“那么，这里又会怎么样呢……”

一边说，一边又用手指沾了些药膏，探到岳人的后庭处。岳人现在的姿势，私密处完全暴露在空气中，忍足只要稍一用力，便能将药膏推入小穴里。

“不要....啊嗯......”本想要阻止，可一开口就抑制不住地发出呻吟。不想在那人面前示弱，岳人赶紧咬住自己的嘴唇，不让自己发出声音。

忍足却偏偏不让他得逞，用力捏住了岳人的腮部打开他的嘴，往里面塞了一个球形的口枷。

“这么好看的嘴唇，咬破了的话可就太让人心疼了……”

“唔唔唔......唔嗯......”岳人摇着头，想要把嘴里的东西弄出去，却被忍足绕到脑后扣好了搭扣，断了他的念想，最终只能呜咽着发出破碎的呻吟。

奇异的空虚感从后穴沿着脊柱一直传到大脑，后穴用力收缩着想要被什么东西填满。岳人能够感觉到有东西控制不住地向外流出来。

忍足正伏在在岳人身上亲吻着他的身体。除了岳人最想要被触碰的那几处之外，身上几乎都已经被忍足吻遍了，身上那深浅不一的吻痕就像是盛放的花朵。可这样只能让岳人的身体更加渴望被占有，却得不到半点释放。

 

忍足说这是惩罚，惩罚岳人骗走了他的心，还差点要了他的命。可岳人想自己又何尝不是，若非动了真情，又怎么会在最后要动手的那刻犹豫了几秒，反被忍足扣了起来。

 

作为杀手，岳人接受过专业的训练。就算在他身上抽鞭子动刀子他也都能忍过来。唯有这情欲的煎熬，是忍不了的。好想伸手向忍足要抱抱，可身体完全无法动弹；想要开口求饶，却连完整的话都无法说出来，岳人觉得自己快要疯了……

“给你一个机会，想要的话，就求我啊……”看似好心地解开了岳人嘴上的枷锁，嘴上却说着恶劣的话。口枷带出的津液顺着嘴角流到了床单上，浸湿了一片，“岳人上面的小嘴和下面的小嘴都好湿呢……下面的床单也都湿透了……”忍足一边说一边将手指伸到了岳人的穴口处，轻松地伸入了两指，却在进去后便不再动作。

“唔嗯......侑士......～”

带着哭腔地唤着忍足的名字，似乎比求饶更让忍足受用。忍足觉得自己下腹紧了紧，旋即伸手解开了岳人眼上的布条。看见泪湿的眼睛后有些不忍地凑过去亲了亲眼角，又解开了岳人手上的桎梏。

毛巾被解开的一瞬间，岳人就搂上了忍足的脖子，紧紧地抱着他。等到忍足替他解开脚上的捆绑后，又用双腿缠住了忍足的腰，与他紧紧地贴合在一起，不愿分开。

忍足有些无奈又安心地笑了笑，也双手搂住岳人。他能感受到岳人扭动着身体，坚硬的分身难耐地磨蹭着自己的小腹。小家伙怕是真的要憋坏了。

 

“很想要吗？”

“呜呜..要...侑士......唔......”

被封住了嘴唇的同时后穴也被忍足的硕大填满。一直忍着欲望的又岂止岳人一个。

忍足的动作很慢，岳人能够清晰地感受到自己的内壁如何紧紧地吸附住他的分身，一点一点地将其吞没。被蹭到最敏感的那处时忍不住发出了叹息声。

“这么舒服啊？”忍足含住岳人的耳垂逗弄着他，明知那药膏药效强劲，光是这样又怎么能满足岳人。

“唔...侑士....碰碰......”岳人已顾不得羞耻，抓着忍足的手带到分身处，想让他帮自己释放。忍足便抓住他的分身缓缓撸动着，又弓身含住了岳人胸前的红缨。

 

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”突如其来的刺激让岳人几乎要达到高潮，可忍足偏又停下来手上的动作，只轻轻舔弄着口中的小东西，让岳人不断徘徊在舒服和不满的边缘。

“嗯啊……侑士...别停.......哈啊……”

“啧，说好是惩罚的，岳人怎么能自己先舒服了呢……”用拇指压住了岳人分身的顶端，又开始抽动起自己的分身来。直到现在只要给岳人一点点刺激就足以让他射出来，却偏偏不让他如愿。

“不...放手......啊嗯......侑士......”

体内的敏感点被一次次地撞击着，明明已经在释放的边缘，却被硬生生地压了下去。岳人无力反抗，只能一遍遍被快感折磨着。

 

“唔...啊嗯嗯嗯……侑士，让我去......啊嗯......”

“啧，要是被杀手组织看到你现在这个样子，会怎么样呢……”忍足的声音越发低沉，虽然仍是挑逗着岳人，但也带着明显的情欲的味道。

 

“不....嗯啊……只有......侑士...可以......”

“呵...好孩子......告诉我，你最喜欢的人是谁？”

“嗯……哈啊……最喜欢...侑士......嗯啊.......”

“我也爱你......”忍足的嘴角勾出明显的弧度，亲了亲岳人的嘴唇，加快了下身抽动的频率。

“嗯……啊哈...要坏掉....唔嗯.......”

“再忍一下......”忍足的喘息也逐渐变粗，下身的动作越来越快，直到一次重重的挺入的同时，也松开了禁锢着岳人分身的手。

“啊.....嗯！！”乳白色液体喷洒在两人小腹之间，岳人的蜜穴也被忍足的热液填满......

高潮过后的岳人有些脱力地倒在忍足怀里，把脸埋进他的胸膛。有些害羞，又有些小幸福。

“要不要去洗一洗？”

岳人摇了摇头，“想抱一会儿......”

可是身体总是不太听指挥，不一会儿，突然从肚子里传出了“咕～”的声音。

“饿了？我煮了粥，抱你下去喝一点吧～”毕竟一大早没吃东西就剧烈运动了一番，很耗体力呢。

“好～”

其实故事的开头再平常不过，一个冷酷无情的杀手因为任务的关系去接近了自己的目标。

 

只是，没有人会想到，温柔的警官大人感动了杀手，甚至让杀手深深爱上了他。与此同时，警官也爱上了那个可能会要了他命的杀手。

在执行任务的最佳时机，杀手犹豫了。明明是唾手可得，他却竟然下不了手。也因为这几秒钟的犹豫，他被警官识破了真实身份。

原本，警官应该将他绳之以法，可他并没有这么做。想到如果将杀手抓起来，等待他的一定是死刑，平日里公正廉明的警官也动了恻隐之心。最终他决定把杀手关在自己家中的密室里，对外宣称自己抓住了杀手“火猫”，又找了个身材相似的死刑犯代替杀手接受了刑罚。

“侑士...你会后悔吗……把那么危险的一个人留在身边......”

“如果你能忍心下手，我早就不在这里了。倒是岳人，以后都要被关在这房子里不能在外露面了，会不高兴么……”

“不会～只要能在侑士身边就好～”

以前的日子腥风血雨，这双手不知沾染了多少人命。岳人从未想过上天还能眷顾自己，让自己品尝到爱情的滋味。就算以后要与世隔绝也好，要每天接受侑士的“惩罚”也好（虽然这惩罚只是忍足想要吃自己豆腐的借口），岳人都觉得自己已经无比幸运和幸福……

总之，故事的最后，我们的杀手不再无情，而我们的警官，依旧温柔......


End file.
